Icha Icha Sensei
by Akie-chan
Summary: Kaka/Naru. Kakashi keeps Naruto late after school one day for some 'private tutoring', what will Naruto's hot sensei teach him today? Contains yaoi, lemon and teacher/student sex on a sturdy desk. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Contains: Teacher|Student Relationship/Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Humour**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Icha Icha Sensei  
**

Naruto shuffled his papers and gathered his books, carefully putting one on top of the other to make a neat pile. He sat back in his seat letting out a long sigh.

"Why is it that I am always the only one who has to stay back?" he thought to himself.

He put his hand in his pocket and slowly rummaged around pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, a note Kakashi sensei slipped to him during class. He re-read the note.

"Come back to class at 3PM, I need to see you about something. It's urgent." Naruto looked over to the clock at the front of the classroom; it was now 3:21PM typical of Kakashi sensei to be late.

Naruto sighed and buried his head in-between his crossed arms on the table, and slid his eyes shut. He was so tired; he'd been training all day with Jiraiya and studying with Iruka sensei. He really wasn't in the mood to study some more.

Naruto lifted his head up as he heard the classroom door creak open, walking in, was Kakashi sensei.

"Hey! You're late Kakashi sensei!" he yelled pointing his finger at him.

"Sorry. I had an extra class." He said smiling, carrying a large bag that was hanging off his strong shoulders. He placed his bag on the floor and walked over to Naruto sitting on the desk in the front row, closest to the teacher's desk.

"Okay sensei, you're here now what was it you needed to see me about?" Naruto said as he leaned back against the chair stretching his arms out in front of him.

Kakashi pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, then crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Well, as we all know... your grades suck Naruto."

"What?" Naruto shrieked, smacking a clenched fist on his desk. " So I have to study?" He groaned lowering his head on to the desk.

"Correct." Kakashi sensei replied softly. "I'm going to give you some,_ private_ tutoring."

Naruto lifted his head off the desk and stared at Kakashi

Kakashi brought his arms down and placed both of his hands on either side of Naruto's desk, leaning in on him, his face now very close to Naruto's.

"Quit playing around sensei! What was it you needed to –"his words were quickly cut off as he felt Kakashi's mouth crash against his, Kakashi slipped his tongue between Naruto's parted lips, Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what had happened. How dare he?

Naruto put his hands on Kakashi's firm pecks attempting to push Kakashi off him. But he failed, Kakashi remained there, leaning over Naruto his lips pushed against Naruto's, gently exploring the insides of his mouth. Naruto began to feel weak at the feeling of Kakashi's warm tongue inside his mouth and began to join Kakashi as he gently licked his tongue.

Naruto felt Kakashi pull back and let his tongue slide out of his mouth, leaving a long trail of saliva to connect their lips. Naruto felt his cheeks flush as he blushed. Kakashi stood back, tall, towering over Naruto.

"Get up," he demanded strongly.

Naruto shuffled out of his seat and onto his feet, standing in front of Kakashi. He had to push his head back just to look at him, his strong beautiful features, and piercing grey eyes staring into his own.

Kakashi pulled Naruto up into his firm arms pulling him close into him; Naruto felt his body crushed against Kakashi's. He'd never been this close to him, and it made Naruto feel weak and flushed. Kakashi smelt so nice, his strong, musky mature scent tingling Naruto's senses.

Kakashi quickly swept Naruto up, holding him up against his chest Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto yelped at the sudden movement. Kakashi carried him over to his desk, placing Naruto's bottom on the edge, legs dangling off the side of it. He felt Kakashi's soft lips press themselves gently against his neck, as his fingers slowly trailed up to the collar of his shirt tugging and then making their way down to the buttons.

A soft gasp escaped Naruto's lips as he felt Kakashi undo the first button, Kakashi bit into the nape of Naruto's neck. Searching for his weak spot, as soon as he found it he began licking and sucking at the spot causing Naruto to let out soft moans and whimpers. Kakashi continued to unbutton Naruto's shirt until he was finished. He pulled his shirt further apart letting a cool breeze sweep over Naruto's chest. Kakashi stopped nipping Naruto's neck, and made his way down his chest trailing kisses down to his abs. Kakashi placed his thumb on Naruto's nipple and kissed the other, sucking gently on it as he rubbed the other, Naruto placed his hands behind him on the desk holding himself up as he felt surges of pleasure run through him.

Naruto whimpered softly as he trembled, biting on his lip. What was Kakashi doing to him? How was he able to make Naruto feel _so_ good?

His body jerked as he felt a hard bulge forming in his black school pants, Kakashi felt Naruto jerk back and looked at Naruto. Naruto's face flushed red, an embarrassed smile forming on his face. Kakashi saw Naruto's hand travel down to his crotch. He looked down as Naruto attempted to cover his erection. Kakashi moved Naruto's hand away and replaced it with his own.

"Don't be embarrassed, Naruto..." Kakashi whispered gently into Naruto's ear "Here, let me help with that." He continued to whisper into his ear, slowly caressing the bulge. His firm, soft touches causing Naruto to shudder in positive response.

"That feels good, doesn't it Naruto?" he fixed his eyes on Naruto's face, watching the blonde shiver and moan to his touches thus causing Kakashi to become very hard.

He began to work at Naruto's pants, carefully unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down at almost a painfully slow rate. He tugged at Naruto's pants, "lift your hips up for me Naruto,"

Naruto bucked his hips up and felt as the fabric of his school trousers and boxers slide off his rear. Naruto gasped as his now bare cheeks met again with the cold wooden table, his trousers sliding down to his ankles. He watched as Kakashi then bent down over his bare erection.

Naruto watched intensively as Kakashi wrapped his fingers around Naruto's length, gently pumping at it. The blond bit down hard on his lip, his eyes began to water unable to bare the un-controllable pleasure that was building inside of him. I mean he did this before to himself, but having someone else's touches on him there doing it to him made the experience even more intense.

Naruto whimpered gently in response to Kakashi's touches, "Naruto..." Kakashi said catching Naruto's eyes. He slowly lowered his face down a little lower to Naruto's hardened member slowly sucking the tip into his mouth.

Naruto shrieked and shivered to the sudden shock of pleasure filling his entire body.

"Oh, Fuck!" he moaned.

Kakashi's eyes not leaving the blonde's face for a second, watching him react to him. He began bobbing his head slowly taking all of Naruto into his mouth, sucking, licking, and more sucking.

"Mmm" Kakashi hummed softly, as he scraped his teeth along the head of Naruto's swollen member. "You taste good..." he pumped at Naruto's member a few more times watching as pre-cum dribbled out onto his fingers.

He stood up again.

He held his fingers upon Naruto's mouth smearing the white, creamy pre-cum on his plump lips, the blonde shyly stuck his tongue out licking Kakashi's fingers like a curious kitten.

"What a good boy," Kakashi hummed he gently prodded his finger against Naruto's lips and into his mouth "Slicken' them up a bit for me."

Naruto obeyed as he licked and sucked on Kakashi's fingers, Kakashi drew back his fingers a long shiny trail of saliva connecting them to Naruto's lips.

"Now, hold your legs back," Kakashi asked as he dabbed his tongue on his spit slickened fingers tasting Naruto.

Naruto obeyed Kakashi, slowly lying back. So that he was lying on Kakashi's large wooden desk, then placing his hands under his knees pulling his legs up.

"Is this okay Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked shyly as he blushed looking up at Kakashi.

"That's great." Kakashi praised Naruto, as he ran his wet fingertips along the rim of Naruto's tight entrance.

Kakashi slowly slid his finger into Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing it in and gently pulling it out. Naruto moaned as he felt Kakashi's long fingers sliding into him and out. Kakashi slowly leaned down, placing both of his hands on Naruto's knees gently pushing them apart.  
"You need to keep your legs spread apart Naruto, and relax." Kakashi gently reassured Naruto.

Naruto nodded and slowly relaxed his muscles, resting his head on the desk. Naruto's chest heaved as he panted heavily catching his breath. Naruto wasn't sure what Kakashi was going to do, but still never bothered to look or ask. He was just lost in the moment, and didn't care about anything. All he knew was that he had never felt so good.

Naruto's body jerked as he felt something warm and wet prodding at him. It was Kakashi's tongue, slowly licking and sucking at Naruto's entrance. Naruto felt his body spasm with pleasure feeling Kakashi's soft tongue moistening up his tight hole. Naruto's lips parted letting out soft and trembled whimpers.

Naruto shut his eyes tight clenching his fist as he let out a long moan. "Aaah. Mmmmmn. Ka-Kakashi..."

Kakashi enjoyed the moans Naruto made as he explored the insides of Naruto with his tongue. Kakashi ran his hands up and down the blonde's legs, gently caressing them as he continued to caress Naruto's inners.

Naruto lay on the desk, his back arched and his arms gripping onto each side of the shiny hard desk. His legs spread out wide, with Kakashi's head firmly in between them.

Naruto's eyes were partially open, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed pink. Soft pants continued to escape the blonde's soft, wet lips. Naruto felt Kakashi's tongue slide out of his entrance and the wetness of the trails of saliva as they broke onto his skin.

Kakashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips covered with his own spit. He stood up and ran a finger along the rim of Naruto's small hole. "You're stretched out nicely now." Kakashi hummed.

Naruto opened his eyes, and lifted his head up between his legs to see Kakashi stood up. "Stretched out?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes." Kakashi replied. His eyes shifted up to Naruto's, they were gentle. "That means it'll be easier for me to enter you." Kakashi continued.

"What?" Naruto asked confused, his eye brows furrowed.

"Meaning, easier for us to have sex." Kakashi replied bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock and surprise at Kakashi's answer. "What?" Naruto shrieked in response. "Sex? With, you? B-But you're a guy! Guys don't have sex with other guys! It's not possible!" Naruto continued to babble on his face was hot and red with embarrassment.

Kakashi giggled.

"What do you think we were doing? And why did you look like you were enjoying it so much?" Kakashi asked Naruto, as he leaned into him on the desk. Placing his right knee in between Naruto's legs. And his hands on either side of the desk.

Naruto blushed as Kakashi climbed over him. "I'm not enjoying it!" Naruto shrieked.

Kakashi smiled smugly, raising an eye brow. "Oh really?" he chuckled as he placed a hand on Naruto's rock hard errection.

Naruto grunted as he felt Kakashi's large fingers wrap around his member and slowly slide up and down.

"You've been like this the whole time. If you weren't enjoying it, and didn't want me to do it... you would have stopped me." Kakashi spoke as he slowly pumped at Naruto's length.

"It's not-" Naruto moaned as he felt Kakashi's hand pump up and down him, releasing the tension in him. "Okay, fine." Naruto grunted.

Kakashi and Naruto gazed into one another's eyes. Kakashi smirked as he leant forward placing an open mouth kiss on Naruto's parted lips. Running the tip of his tongue against the blondes' lips. Naruto moaned and shyly opened his mouth wider for Kakashi, slowly dabbing the end of his tongue against Kakashi's. As they slowly fell into a deep, passionate kiss, Kakashi's hand firmly on Naruto's member slowly pumping it. And Naruto's arms wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders.

"Kakashi," Naruto whimpered, parting the passionate kiss. A long shiny string of saliva connecting their pink lips. Naruto's voice was lust filled as lusty as his gaze. "Kakashi, I want you." Naruto whispered.

Kakashi nodded and gently kissed Naruto's lips once more. Kakashi knelt up on the desk and began to loosen his belt. Naruto kept his head down on the desk his eyes glued to Kakashi as he watched him unbutton his dark dress pants and pull down the zipper.

His dark pants slipped down to his knees that knelt on the desk that Naruto lay on. Kakashi slid his hands down his hips as he reached the hem of his pants; slowly, Kakashi wriggled his fingers down his boxers sliding them down his thighs.

A small hiss escaped Naruto's clenched teeth as he saw Kakashi's large erection come in view as it bounced out his boxers.

Kakashi's fingers wrapped around his large member, pumping it several times. Releasing all the tension that had built up, warm liquid began to flow out from his tip.

The blonde watched as his sensei began to position himself, placing a hand on Naruto's knee pushing his knees apart gently. Naruto spread his legs out, and Kakashi slowly rubbed the tip of his hardened member at the young boy's hole.

Naruto shuddered as he felt it beginning to gently push into him, he placed a fist in his mouth biting down on his knuckles.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be gentle," Kakashi told the quivering blonde beneath him.

Comforted by Kakashi, Naruto tried to relax. He gripped to the edges of the desk, preparing himself.

Naruto felt the tip of Kakashi's member slip into him; he felt it slide in further. And before they knew it Kakashi was deep in Naruto. Naruto's body spasmed as he felt it, his muscles tightening around Kakashi. Kakashi moaned in pleasure as he began to slowly rock his hips into the young boy.

Moans and whimpers began to spill from the blonde's lips, as he felt Kakashi's hard cock rocking into him, slowly and gently. Naruto felt his length twitch as precum began to flow from the hard tip.

Naruto had no idea what he was doing, his body was acting on its own and he couldn't control it.

Kakashi stopped rocking his hips, arching his back as he pushed his hips forward. Pushing his thick member into the boy's tight hole, Naruto gave out a trembled moan as he felt it push deep into him, feeling it hit his prostate.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched the blonde's mouth open wide as he moaned, his chest heaved and he could see the salty dew drops of sweat forming at his hairline. Kakashi leaned down gently kissing the droplets of sweat on Naruto's face.

Naruto breathed hard as he felt Kakashi grind his hips into him again, this time with more force. Feeling it slide out slightly then thrust back powerfully hitting his prostate again.

"Oh! Oh my god..." Naruto moaned.

"Do you like that?" Kakashi asked smugly, repeating the thrust again with the same force.

"Y-yes..." The blonde panted, his lips quivering as he spoke. "Again sensei..."

Hearing Naruto, as he pleaded for Kakashi more, made his cock twitch and his body hot. Without hesitation Kakashi pounded into Naruto once again, feeling his cock stretch him out.

"Do you want more?" Kakashi panted, his hips slamming into Naruto's behind.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned, his eyes clenched shut.

"Tell me, tell me how much you love me fucking your hole."

"_Aaaahhhh_!"

The blonde didn't reply, but only moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Kaka- Kakashi sensei!" He moaned.

"Naruto..."

Kakashi thrust himself into Naruto several times, while Naruto slipped a hand down to his cock, he wrapped his fingers around his member pumping it harshly as ribbons of white cum shot out from him.

"Sensei..." Naruto panted. Moaning as he felt Kakashi's cock still thrusting into him.

Kakashi wasn't going to stop until he had came too. Thrusting his cock hard into Naruto a few more times, it wasn't long before Kakashi came hard into Naruto.

His hips jerked forward into the blonde, filling his hole with white cum.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his teachers cum churning within him, his whole body quivered.

"Oh Naruto..." Kakashi moaned.

"...Sensei." Naruto replied, his face was beet root red and his eyes were wide.

Kakashi slowly pulled out of Naruto sliding his fingers up and down his now limp member, it was covered in his own cum. He pressed his thump against Naruto's abused hole as he saw it begin to spill out with cum. He pushed it all back in.

He sat there, his thumb held against Naruto's entrance. Naruto lay on the desk, panting as he tried to calm his heart as it raced with each breath he took.

After Kakashi was content, he slid off the desk, pulling up his boxers and pants as he buttoned them up.

Naruto followed after, putting his pants back on buttoning up his shirt. They stood silently in the class, before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Naruto," He said as he smiled gently, "I guess I covered everything we needed to go over. So you can go home now." He continued as he sat at the edge of his desk.

"Yes, I feel I've learnt a lot sensei..." Naruto coughed nervously as he stood infront of Kakashi. He should stay back more often!

**I hope you enjoyed the fic! As you can see, this is just a one-shot I wrote up quickly. It was pretty fun, I've always loved KakaNaru just because Kakashi is such a hunk and if he were my teacher…!**

**Anyways, I just hope you enjoyed this FF and again, sorry for all the late updates! School is extremely busy at the moment and I barely have time to myself.**


End file.
